<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting Zuko's Family by Writerofthelorde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795248">Visiting Zuko's Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde'>Writerofthelorde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Idiots in Love, Kids, Kiyi LOVES Sokka, Kiyi is the cutest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sokka loves Kiyi, Tenderness, True Love, first I love you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little story about Sokka and Zuko visiting Ursa, Noren &amp; Kiyi sometime after the war and they have a good time. Kiyi demanded to braid both their hair and Sokka was so happy he may or may not have accidentally told Zuko he loved him. For the first time in their relationship. Oops?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko &amp; Kiyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting Zuko's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Established relationships babey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Zuko brought Sokka on a trip to visit his mom and her new husband Noren and, to Sokka most importantly, his half-sister Kiyi.</p><p class="p1">Kiyi loved him so much. The last time they visited she had been obsessed with him. She kept wanting to show him her toys, and eat the same things as him, and she got jealous every time Zuko held his hand. It had been a blast last time.</p><p class="p1">It had been a few months since their last visit, life had just sort of gotten away from them. There had been so many meetings and issues and new things, they had gone to the southern water tribe to help out, they had barely even had a moment to themselves.</p><p class="p1">They relished the nights where they could finally be together in private and talk about nonsense instead of life and death situations. They could finally hold hands, or cuddle up. Zuko could finally read something with Sokka in his lap trying to draw something. Sokka could finally have Zuko on his lap as he braided his hair while Zuko talked about his dreams.</p><p class="p1">They relished the moments they could finally kiss and touch and feel and actually be together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they arrived Kiyi immediately asked if she could braid their hair. She started out with Zuko's because he is her big brother and she loved him very much. It looked terrible. Zuko laughed with so much love Sokka got a little teary-eyed.</p><p class="p1">Sokka reached out and tried to tuck away the strands that were sticking out. There were <em>so</em> many strands sticking out everywhere. The poor girl had done her best but she just wasn't very good at it yet. Zuko didn't mind though, because now Sokka had his hands in his hair and on his face and they so very rarely had the time to do that. Zuko gazed at him as Sokka stuck his tongue out the slightest bit as he focussed on fixing the braid. He was smiling the whole time. When Sokka was happy with the new end result Zuko pulled him in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. </p><p class="p1">"Thank you." He whispered. </p><p class="p1">Kiyi was looking at them with a smile. She practically had heart-eyes. The girl was starting to be really interested in love, and these boys were simply oozing it.</p><p class="p1">Ursa got teary-eyed at seeing her son so happy. She hadn't seen much of him since he was a kid. This was their third visit since Zuko had become fire-lord. The first time things had been awkward. They hadn't seen each other in so long and memories were odd. When her face and her memories had been given back she had a breakdown in the other room. The boys hadn't been dating yet so that was an awkward situation too. </p><p class="p1">The second visit had been much better. They had written many letters back and forth since then. The boys had gotten together since, too. They had been timid about it at first. They were careful, holding hands under the table and all, but then Kiyi had seen them hold hands and had gotten jealous. She told everyone about them holding hands just so he would let go and hold hers instead. Ursa had smiled at them in a way that she hoped had been warm and loving.</p><p class="p1">"Are you two dating?"</p><p class="p1">The boys had hesitated, but upon seeing her smile they thankfully felt like they could tell her the truth. </p><p class="p1">"I'm so happy for you two!" She had chimed.</p><p class="p1">They had been much more openly in love from then on.</p><p class="p1">This visit though, they were clearly deeper in their relationship. Life had been hectic, they couldn't spend much time together as a couple, and so now that they could.. they were constantly touching each other and kissing each other quickly and gazing at each other with so much love and adoration. It made Ursa really emotional to see it. They were so in love and Zuko was so happy. </p><p class="p1">When she had gotten her memories back she had spent weeks feeling depressed about what her younger self had done. She hated herself for leaving her children and then choosing to forget them. She could see that Zuko felt conflicted too. Now, she felt so much better because her son was still happy. No matter her mistakes, her son was still able to be happy and in love and healing.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When Kiyi said it was time for her to braid Sokka's hair both boys paused for a moment. </p><p class="p1">"Uhh, how about I braid his hair?" Zuko asked as kindly as he could.</p><p class="p1">Kiyi shook her head. "No, I want to do it!"</p><p class="p1">She only agreed because he whispered in her ear that he’ll allow her to put flowers in Sokka’s braid.</p><p class="p1">Sokka had heard it and so when she happily skipped away to find flowers he turned to him and kissed him. They lingered for as long as they could. They were surrounded by family, so if they couldn't be themselves here, then where?</p><p class="p1">“It’s a good thing I love flowers, or you’d be in big trouble right now.” Sokka teased.</p><p class="p1">Kiyi frowned when she saw them.</p><p class="p1">“You told him?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay Kiyi,” Sokka said reaching out his hands at her. She stepped closer and he hugged her. “I love flowers. I can’t wait to see how pretty you can make me.” He took one flower from her hands and put it behind her ear. “There. I don’t want you missing out on the flowers.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at the flowers again and then whispered, “Which one should we torture Zuko with?”</p><p class="p1">Her eyes lit up and they stared at Zuko’s face for so long that he started to blush. She picked a buttercup for him.</p><p class="p1">“To go with your eyes.” She said as she put one of her little hands on his cheek and Sokka can see him melting at the cute gesture.</p><p class="p1">Sokka just had to lean over and kiss him again, he just simply couldn't help it.</p><p class="p1">Kiyi frowned, her jealousy bubbling up, and Sokka pulled her close and kissed her forehead as soon as he noticed.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, I don't just love him, I love you too. We both love you.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka didn't realise he had said the L-word for the first time until he saw the look on Zuko’s face. He smiled at him with heat rising to his cheeks. They knew they couldn’t mention it now, not in front of Kiyi who didn’t understand how big of a thing this was, and so they tried to convey their thoughts and feelings through their eyes.</p><p class="p1">They sat down and Zuko braided his hair. The moment gelt different than before. Kiyi handed him flowers every now and then and kept stepping in front of Sokka to check and make sure everything was perfect. It was super cute.</p><p class="p1">The whole thing went by in a blur of cuteness and a lingering thought. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I love you</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ursa was a fantastic painter and Zuko asked her to paint Sokka. He just looked too gorgeous to not capture the moment. Sokka only agreed if Zuko tried to paint too. He knew Zuko hated his own paintings every single time he tried it but Sokka could see his potential. He knew he could be amazing too if he just kept trying. </p><p class="p1">Zuko painted from a different angle than his mother. They both turned out different kinds of gorgeous. (Meaning Zuko's was hideous but Sokka loved it the most because of that)</p><p class="p1">When the paintings were done they finally had the time to go for a bit of a walk with just the two of them. Kiyi was napping so she didn’t have to feel like she was missing out.</p><p class="p1">They walked hand in hand, chatting about Kiyi and painting and flowers and food. They purposely tried their best to avoid mentioning work. </p><p class="p1">They walked until ended up at a lake where they sat down together.</p><p class="p1">Zuko gazed at Sokka with his braids and flowers and his glow.</p><p class="p1">“Sokka.” He spoke deliberately. Sokka looked back at him and blushed faintly when he realised Zuko had been looking at him.</p><p class="p1">“I love you.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka gasped softly, before smiling and leaning in to kiss him but not being able to because he was smiling so big.</p><p class="p1">“I love <em>you!”</em></p><p class="p1">They kissed. so. much.</p><p class="p1">It was maybe the best day of their lives.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stayed the night and in the morning Zuko’s mom offered to paint them both together. Sokka said yes because he desperately wanted something of the two of them together. It turned out gorgeous too and Zuko got emotional looking at it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At the end of their trip, Kiyi didn't want to let go of Zuko. Sokka laughed warmly.</p><p class="p1">“We love Kiyi so much, we might have to steal her.”</p><p class="p1">Ursa smiled at him and then hugged him tightly.</p><p class="p1">“Just use it as a reason to come visit more often.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">In his head, he was already planning their next visit. That lake had been gorgeous. Maybe the next time they visit he should propose to him there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is a really small one, but I have several 10k+ stories in the making, it's just that none of them are done 😬 Hope you liked this small lil fic for now! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>